lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Ultraman : The Video Game
LEGO Ultraman: The Video Game is a part of the line of Made by Traveler's Tales LEGO Video Game. =Plot= The game follows the plot of the ''Ultraman ''series =Levels= By finishing each chapter Ultraman will gain XP to increase his power and unlocking new power. Ultraman can also unlocking the enemy that has been defeated by him. Game Mode *Story Mode *Vs Mode *Practice Mode *Score Mode *Option Mode Story Mode Stage 1: Ultra Operation #1 Summary: When Hayata is patrolling his ships was accidentally crashed by a Giant Red Ball and the being inside the Red Ball a being named Ultraman revived him and gave him a Beta Capsule to transform. Character: Shin Hayata Objective: Defeat Bemular Setting: Lake Boss: Bemular Reward: 250 XP and Bemular (has been unlocked) Stage 2: Shoot The Invaders Summary: A race of Baltans appeared as a microscopic on earth. They want to invade the earth Character: Shin Hayata Objective: Defeat Alien Baltan Setting: City (Night) Boss: Alien Baltan Reward: *200 XP *Alien Baltan (has been unlocked) *The Ultra Slash (now can be use) Stage 3: Five Seconds To Explode Summary: An Atomic bomb was accidentally thrown to the sea and a beast turned into Huge this beast then land on a Forest an attacking a nearby civillian. Character: Shin Hayata, Akiko Fuji and Daisuke Arashi Objective: *Defeat Ragon before times run out *Destroy the Atomic Bomb Setting: Forest Boss: Ragon Reward: *350 XP *Ragon (has been unlocked) *Flying Technique (now can be use) Stage 4: The Blue Stone of Barraji Summary: While the Space Patrol is investigating an ancient monster appeared and attacking them the beast is about to approached a nearby ancient city. Character: Shin Hayata, Daisuke Arashi, Mitsuhiro Ide, Akiko Fuji and Captain Muramatsu Objective: *Reduce half of Antlar life's gauge *Destroy Antlar with the Baraji Stone Setting: City of Barraji Boss: Antlar Reward: 350 XP and Antlar (has been unlocked) Stage 5: The Lawless Monster Zone Summary: A Mysterious Island had been found to be home of the Monster. The Science Patrol then goes out to search the island and to rescue the missing scientist Character: All of the Science Patrol member Objective: Defeat Red King Setting: Monster Island Boss: Red King Reward: *400xp, *Red King, Chandora, Magular & Pigmon (has been unlocked) Stage 6: Operation: Uranium Summary: A Monster is about to approaching the Uranium mines. The Science Patrol were joined by the S.D.F try to Stop Gabora. Character: Shin Hayata and Akiko Fuji Objective: *Don't let Gabora get to Uranium Mine *Defeat Gabora Setting: Uranium Mines Plant Boss: Gabora Reward: *450 XP *Gabora (has been unlocked) Stage 7: Oil S.O.S Summary: A Monster appeared to attack an Oil Tanker that come nearby to its territory. The Monster then began towards to the Oil Refinery. Character: Shin Hayata Objective: Defeat Nova Setting: Oil Refinery Boss: Pestar Reward: *500 XP *Nova (has been unlocked) *Ultra Shower (now can be use) Stage 8: Baltan 2nd Invasion Summary: After the Baltans failed to conquered the Earth, the Baltans now revived as the 2nd Baltan and this time they try to conquered the earth. Character: Shin Hayata and Daisuke Arashi Objective: *Defeat Alien Baltan II *Don't let Alien Baltan Destroy Airport Setting: Planet R and Airport Boss: Alien Baltan II Reward: *550 XP *Alien Baltan II (has been unlocked) *Teleportation (now can be use) Stage 10: Passport to Infinity Summary: A Meteor was combined into one and suddenly it attacked the city Character: Shin Hayata Objective: *Lure out Bullton from the Science Patrol HQ *Defeat Bulton Setting: Science Patrol HQ Boss: Bullton Reward: *600 XP Bulton (has been unlocked) *The Ultra Ring (now can be use) Stage 11: The Brother From Another World Summary: An alien planned to invade the earth and not only that he disguised as our hero the: ULTRAMAN ! Character: Shin Hayata Objective: *Defeat Fake Ultraman *Defeat Alien Zarab Setting: City (Night) Boss: Alien Zarab and Fake Ultraman (disguised by Zarab) Reward: *650 XP *Alien Zarab and Fake Ultraman (has been unlocked) Stage 12: The Demons Rise Again Summary: A two ancient capsule were found by the Science Patrol and suddenly one of the Ancient Capsule were released and another were released aswell. Character: Shin Hayata and Daisuke Arashi Objective: Defeat Aboras Setting: Olympic Stadium Boss: Aboras & Banila Reward: *700 XP *Aboras and Banila (has been unlocked) Stage 13: Breach The Wall Of Smoke Summary: An unknown condition were been investigate by the Science Patrol and suddenly a Monster attacking them Character: Shin Hayata Objective: Defeat Kemular Setting: City (Day) Boss: Kemular Reward: *750 XP *Kemular (has been unlocked) Stage 14: Undersea Science Center Summary: An Undersea Monster began to attacked Underwater Science facility and suddenly it appeared on the land to attacked it directly. Character: Shin Hayata Objective: Defeat Gubila Setting: Science Center Facility Boss: Gubila Reward: *800 XP *Gubila (will be unlocked) Stage 15: Prince of Monster Summary: An ancient monster were found on Johnson Island the Science Patrol and a Professor try to bring the monster to a Museum. they successfully bring the Monster but, the monster suddenly awake and attack the Science Patrol. Part 1 Character: *Shin Hayata *Daisuke Arashi Part 2 Character: *Shin Hayata *Mitsuhiro Ide *Daisuke Arashi Part 1 Objective: *Reduce half of Gomora's life gauge *Don't let Gomora destroy one of the VTOL Ship Part 2 Objective: *Cut Gomora's Tail and Horns *Defeat Gomora *Don't let Gomora Destroy the Castle Settings: *Mount Rokko *Osaka Castle Boss: Gomora Reward: *900 XP *Gomora (has been unlocked) Stage 16: Humans Specimens 5 & 6 Summary: a freak accidents had been bring a Big News and the Science Patrol try to investigate it and suddenly.....? Character: Shin Hayata and Captain Muramatsu Objective: Defeat Dada Settings: Scientist Basement Boss: Dada Reward: *950 XP *Dada (has been unlocked) Stage 17: The Forbidden Words Summary: An Alien came to earth and try to conquered it to save his race but, he try to planned to revived all dead monster if the humans is not surrender. Character: Shin Hayata and Akiko Fuji Objective: *Defeat All Mephilas Illusions *Defeat Mephilas Setting: Forest Boss: *Alien Mephilas *Alien Baltan III (Illusions) *Alien Zarab II (Illusions) *Alien Kemur II (Illusions) Reward: Alien Mephilas (has been unlocked) Stage 18: Arashi Don't Shoot! Summary: A Monster appeared and caused a blinding flash in a nearby city because of this Arashi was fired and he took control of the VTOL Ship and attacked the monster. Character: Shin Hayata and Daisuke Arashi Objective: Defeat Zaragas Setting: City (Day) Boss: Zaragas Reward: *1000 XP *Zaragas (has been unlocked) Stage 19: The Littlest Hero Summary: 3 Monster were revived by an Unknown force of will as Messenger and one of the Monster tell the Science Patrol a Monster Chief is about to revive all monster to defeat Ultraman. Character: Shin Hayata Objective: Defeat Geronimon Boss: Geronimon Setting: Mountain Reward: *Geronimon (has been unlocked) Stage 20: Farewell Ultraman Summary: A group of Zetton appeared on earth and they want to invade the earth. Hayata and with All of his friends try to defend earth from Zetton he even transform into Ultraman for the final time. Part 1 Character: Shin Hayata and All Science Patrol Member (later Hayata leaving them) Part 2 Character: Ultraman and Zoffy Part 1 Objective: *Defend the Base from countless Alien Zetton *Defeat Alien Zetton Part 2 Objective: *Reduce half of Zetton life's gauge *Defeat Zetton Setting: Science Patrol HQ Boss: Alien Zetton and Zetton Reward: *Unlimited XP *Zetton, Alien Zetton & Zoffy (has been unlocked) Congratulation you had beat the game ! Playable Character *Ultraman *Zoffy *Shin Hayata (able to transform into Ultraman) *Daisuke Arashi *Mitsuhiro Ide *Akiko Fuji *Captain Muramatsu *Bemular *Alien Baltan *Ragon *Antlar *Red King *Pigmon *Chandora *Magular *Gabora *Nova *Alien Baltan II *Bulton *Alien Zarab *Fake Ultraman *Aboras *Banila *Kemular *Gubila *Gomora *Dada *Alien Mephilas *Zaragas *Geronimon *Alien Zetton *Zetton Playable Stages *Lake *City (Night) *Forest *City of Barraji *Monster Island *Uranium Mines Plant *Oil Refinery *Planet R *Airport Station *Olympic Stadium *City (Day) *Science Center Facility *Mount Rokko *Osaka Castle *Scientist Basement *Mountain *Science Patrol HQ Category:Video Games